Beautiful Thing - Damerey
by Angels Athletic
Summary: Beautiful Thing by Grace Vanderwaal. I'm not very familiar with how to write a song-fic, so I tried my best! I basically took lyrics from the song and wrote a bunch of cute, fluffy one-shots that I think match. There isn't much Damerey fanfiction out there, and since I'm a huge Damerey fan, I'm super excited for everyone to read this! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**My first collection of oneshots; all Damerey. ;) I'm actually a huge Star Wars fan and Damerey shipper, and I'm super excited to continue writing. I actually don't know how to write a song-fic, so I hope this is close. The lengths will change from time to time. Feel free to leave a review and let me know if you have any other songs you want me to do. I'll try and upload chapters at least once or twice a week. Any new songs will be uploaded as a completely different story. Please excuse any spelling or grammar errors; I was so excited to upload! Enjoy!**

Beautiful Thing by Grace Vanderwaal

 _You think that you know my heart,_

 _And you probably do,_

 _So I'm always with you._

Picking her head up, Rey looked at herself in the silver encrusted mirror above the bathroom sink. Staring back at her was a pair of red, swollen eyes, her face stained with salty tears that ran down her pale cheeks and fell into the marble sink. She immediately turned around upon looking at her reflection, falling to her knees, her body racked with sobs.

Rey hated crying, hated feeling worthless. But she couldn't get him out of her head. His words. The way his obsidian eyes bore into her hazel ones, the way there was not an ounce of sympathy in his tone as he repeated those words. _'You are nothing.'_ She was a nobody and didn't have anybody, her friends were much too busy with their work, and who was she to stop and worry them? After all, she was a nobody. There was nothing left to do but to cry; cry until she had no more tears to shed.

When she thought the feeling in her aching heart couldn't get any worse, Rey began to feel a warmth in her fingers, the force pulling her into the connection. And there he was, standing before her dressed in black robes to match the dark look in his eyes and the devious smirk on his face.

"GET OUT OF HERE! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Rey turned away from him, her body shaking with heart-wrenching sobs. Despite her fierce tone, Kylo Ren stepped closer, kneeling to grab her chin and force her eyes to meet his. "You're pathetic. Look at you. Can't even face the truth without breaking down and crying. You are a disgrace to the force. A disgrace to the resistance. You're nobody."

Rey had had enough, her eyes flowing at an alarming rate. She gritted her teeth, trying to break the connection with every ounce of power that remained in her small, frail body. "I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" As quickly as he had appeared, Kylo disappeared, Rey beginning to focus more on her shaky breathing than her watering eyes. Her moment of alone time was interrupted, though, as the door to her room slammed open. Rey immediately began to wipe away her tears, trying to create the illusion that she was fine.

Straightening her back, Rey glanced up at the intruder. Standing in the doorway was Poe Dameron, wearing his orange flight suit and a worried expression, his eyebrows knitting together in concern. "Rey? Are you okay? I heard screaming and got worried." Rey forced a laugh, plastering the biggest smile she could manage despite her situation. "Oh, Poe! Yes… I'm fine. No need to worry about me. I just… tripped… but I'm fine now. Please, go back to your business. Sorry to worry you. I'll be heading to my washroom." She turned around, hopping he missed her swollen eyes and wet cheeks.

She was stopped though, as Poe grabbed her wrist, whirling her around, their faces inches apart. "Stop lying, Something's wrong." Poe searched her eyes, looking for answers, and signs of emotions. Rey gave him a small smile, but then immediately dropped the look. She should be thankful, thankful that somebody cared, but at the same time she couldn't bring herself to tell him what happened, how she was feeling. Rey frowned sourly, reminding herself that a nobody like her shouldn't be bothering the others, whether they were her friend or not.

"Honestly, Poe I'm f-" Poe cut her off. "You've been crying." Rey looked down to avoid his gaze, slightly ashamed. Not only was there concern in his voice, but there was also confusion and hurt. "Rey, I know you. Stop lying to me. I'm your friend, and clearly something's wrong. You haven't been very social, and you haven't been eating very much. Please, you can talk to me." If not for the aching in her chest , Rey would have been shocked, slightly taken aback by the way Poe held her shoulders tightly, by the worry laced into his smooth voice.

Rey began to tremble, still not making eye contact with Poe. Then she gave in, the strong wall she had built around her cracking until it crumbled, her eyes beginning to leak again. She practically jumped at Poe, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his neck, letting her tears fall. Poe was at first surprised, but quickly reacted by wrapping one arm around her waist and letting the other stroke through her soft, silky hair. There was no doubt that he had deeper feelings for her, and his heart broke as he listened to her sobs.

He gently rocked her, pressing a kiss to her forehead and holding her closer. He let her cry for a while, continuing to stroke her hair until she was finally able to get a few words out. "He… he won't… he won't get out of my head." She raised her head to look at him, his heart dropping into his gut when he saw her tear stained face. "I don't want to be alone. I don't want to be a nobody," she whispered, silent tears streaming down her face.

"Rey, listen to me. No way in hell are you even close to being alone; to being a nobody. You are so much more than the coward who but those thoughts into your head." His voice was hushed but serious. "He is the nobody. You, on the other hand are more than that." He was hesitant to make a move, but eventually placed a kiss on her left eyelid. "You are brave." He kissed the other eyelid, growing confident. "You are strong." He kissed her face softly and slowly, listing off ways in which he saw her. She gigged each time, wrapping her arms around his neck. She enjoyed this; she enjoyed him. He finally ended up kissing her nose, taking her face in his hands and looking into her eyes. "And you are so gosh damn beautiful. Don't you even think that you will ever be alone. Everybody here loves you. Me especially."

Poe's cheeks flushed pink, coming to his senses and realizing that he had basically confessed his love for her. She rested her forehead on his, her breath tickling his skin. "Thank you," she breathed. "Anytime, sunshine." Poe grinned, his eyes twinkling with their usual humor. He then cleared his throat, becoming more serious. "Just promise you'll always come to me when you have a problem." Rey nodded, resting her head on his shoulder once more, enjoying the warmth of his embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

****Notes at end**

 _I could stay with you for hours_

 _In an empty room_

 _And never get bored_

 _Never have nothing to do._

For once in his life Poe was bored; completely and utterly bored. It wasn't often the pilot had time to spare, always finding something to busy himself with. General Organa usually had some kind of mission for him to go on. Instead, the place seemed kind of quiet, the usual roar of engines missing.

Poe sat near the front of his X-Wing, resting his face on one hand and using the other to drum his fingers against BB-8's spherical body. BeeBee let out a series of beeps and whistles. [Is friend-Poe upset?] Poe shook his head, smiling slightly. "No BeeBee… just…. Bored." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement on the ramp that led to the Falcon. Looking over, he was able to catch the back of her head, hair in it's signature three bun style. He grinned to himself, standing up and heading toward the Falcon.

[Where is friend-Poe going?] BeeBee rolled beside his master, wondering what his master was up to. "I'm just gonna visit a friend." The droid moved in front of Poe, letting out a long whistle. "Is master-Poe going to see friend-Rey? Friend-Rey is a special friend. Friend-Finn told BeeBee-" Poe cut him off, the tips of his eats turning red from embarrassment. "Aww damn you, Finn. BeeBee, don't listen to him." He nudged BB-8 to the side playfully, his face growing hotter. "and yes," he murmured. "I'm going to see Rey." Letting out a high pitched sound, BeeBee quickly rolled away, Poe reminding himself to somehow get Finn back for being a blabbermouth.

He climbed his way up the ramp, his fingers sliding across the walls of the ship. Sure, she wasn't the most updated, but she was still a beauty. Rey cleared her throat, causing Poe to look up at her. She leaned against the entrance to the cockpit, smirking at the sight of him. "Enjoying yourself?" Poe turned red, beginning to stutter.

"Re-rey! I'm s-sorry. I just- you boarded the ship, and I got curious and-" Poe rambled on, staring at his hands. He looked up however, as Rey came toward him and placed a hand on his cheek, standing on her tiptoes to kiss the other gently, her face also becoming flustered. "Cool it, commander. You're fine; you just better be thankful that Chewie isn't here." She giggled softly, Poe's smile brightening at the sound of her laughter. "Now, come on and sit with me. I've been having a pretty boring day, and would enjoy some company."

Rey led him to the cockpit, settling down in the pilots chair, and motioning for Poe to sit in the other. Poe stood in the doorway staring at her, but then came to his senses and proceeded to sit in the chair. Rey closed her eyes and leaning back, slightly laughing. Clearly, she was amused at how the usually over-confident pilot acted.

They sat in silence; not the awkward kind though. Poe was actually enjoying himself, warm and fuzzy from his meeting with Rey, but awestruck as he scanned over all the buttons and levers that blinked in front of him. Rey noticed his amazement, and grinned at the handsome pilot. "Wanna take her for a ride?" Poe turned to look at her, his face lighting up in excitement. "May I?" Rey laughed while nodding her head, happy with his reaction. Poe immediately turned to the controls, lifting the falcon up into the sky.

They rode around for a few hours, cracking jokes and enjoying each others company. They eventually made their way back to the base, still quiet and empty. Poe landed the ship, resting his hands behind his head and propping his feet up. He glanced over at Rey and gave her a cocky grin. "So how does it feel? Being able to ride with the best pilot in the galaxy and all." Rey laughed and punched Poe lightly in the shoulder, the pilot overreacting and sticking out his lower lip, pouting. "Please. Shouldn't I be the one asking you that question?"

"Ooh, now you're gonna get it." Poe jumped up, tackling a laughing Rey and sending them both tumbling to the floor. He landed on top of her, and both quickly realized the situation they were in. They lay there in silence as they laughter died out, staring deeply into each others eyes. Eventually Poe pressed his forehead to hers. He blushed red, finally considering the position they were in. His eyes flickered from her hazel eyes to her pink lips, Rey quickly noticing, biting her lower lip in the process. They were inches apart, Poe's heart beating out of his chest as he leaned closer, the urge to kiss Rey insurmountable. He lost his train of thought when a sudden whirring and beeping noise was heard from behind him. Both Rey and Poe turned their heads, and of course, standing in the doorway, was BB-8 and Finn.

Finn gulped. He had clearly interrupted something important; and from the dark look in Poe's eyes, he wasn't going to find out what. "Welp… I best be going. Clearly you guys are busy." Finn winked at the two. "Have fun." The wink did it for Poe, and Finn noticed, racing off the ship with Poe close at his heels. "Damn you, Finn!" Rey sat up, laughing at the two. She than raised her hands to her lips, thinking about how close she was to kissing Poe. She softly smiled. Clearly they would have to finish what they started later.

 **Okay, so this is** **definitely not the best chapter I've ever written, but I promise they will get better. I apologize for spelling or grammar issues** **and the rushed scenes. I will try and slow down while I'm writing. Thanks so much for the reviews! Hope you enjoyed! (And yes, I am open to other fanfic ideas. I will not be only writing song-fics. :D)**


End file.
